1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a global position system (GPS) device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a global position system device, by which a user can identify the moving direction readily.
2. Description of Related Art
Global position system (GPS) is a navigation system that combines satellite technology with wireless technology for providing the position, speed, and time of a particular location. Along with the improvement of the satellite technology, business opportunities related to GPS has been rapidly developed. Through the combination of space satellites and advanced communication equipment, the technology makes a revolutionary change in the applications of our daily life. For example, a moving vehicle can use GPS to determine the exact time and path to reach a destination; an ambulance can provide with emergency medical care more effectively; the driver of a vehicle can obtain the current position and destination through an electronic map.
GPS automatic vehicle guidance system (AVGS), employs the GPS technology, wherein the satellite antenna installed inside the vehicle is incorporated with the embedded GIS database to display the current location on the computer screen, so as to guide the driver while driving. In addition, the driver can select the driving path to arrive the destination more quickly.
However, the aforementioned GPS automatic vehicle guidance system is constructed on the car, which increases the manufacturing cost of the car as well as the purchase loading of the consumer. Due to the above drawback, a mobile device with GPS function is developed.
The GPS mobile device reminds a user of the moving direction through a display panel and a voice device. Thus, the display panel needs to display the moving direction continuously and consumes the power of the GPS device. Further, the display panel of the GPS device is small. The users may make a wrong decision when observing the unclear direction indication on the display panel. Additionally, the environment noise may disturb the reminding of the GPS device and affect the decision of the users.